1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-symbol indication apparatus, which can apply multiple symbols to a limited space by theoretically using a plurality of filters when the operating wavelength ranges of light sources and filters do not overlap each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-symbol indication apparatus refers to an apparatus used when multiple symbols must be selectively indicated in a limited space.
Such an apparatus is mainly used in an indicator or the like of a vehicle, and is configured such that individual symbols emit light of different colors so as to indicate multiple symbols while alternating the symbols at the same location on a single panel.
In the prior art, for this functionality, a multi-symbol indication apparatus is configured such that a plurality of light sources of different colors are provided and a single panel is installed above the light sources, wherein a part of the panel in which symbols appear is processed to be transparent, the respective symbol parts are coated with different colors to perform filtering, and overlapping parts are processed to be transparent, thus enabling the respective symbols to appear in different colors at the same location.
That is, there is a single panel, but the symbols in the panel are coated with different colors for filtering and the overlapping parts are processed to be transparent so that different colors can pass through the respective symbols of the panel.
However, such a multi-symbol indication apparatus is disadvantageous in that the individual symbols are carved and coated, and the overlapping parts are processed to be transparent, thus requiring very delicate and complicated operations.
As a result, a defective rate has increased. Further, the overlapping parts are processed to be transparent and then cause a difference in luminance with the remaining parts, thus causing even a single symbol to appear spotted in spite of being the same color.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.